SCRIPTS!!
= IMOGEN AND THE NOTION OF TRUCKS = = IMOGEN AND THE NOTION OF CARS = = THE TALES OF LONDON RAILWAY ''' = = '''BY = = GINGERCAT65 = = A GINGERCAT65 EPISODE = = IMOGEN AND THE NOTION OF TRUCKS = = IMOGEN AND THE NOTION OF CARS = The year was ' ' ''' '''MILDRED AND 1034 THE TALES OF LONDON RAILWAY By Luca Smith A GINGERCAT65 EPISODE MILDRED AND 1034 It had been a month since young 1034 joined the LR fleet. Everyone had welcomed him with open buffers! All expect Imogen and Katie, who were still doubtful on the little Orange tank engine to accept him as one of their own! Whereas the other engines had accepted the little engine into their loving family. The engine whom he looked up to for support was Andrea, as she was like a big sister to him. She would help with shunting. “Um Andrea? Where do these trucks/cars go?” the Orange engine would ask her. “Siding 20 young engine” the LNER V1 chuckled. From the other sidings, a dark red GER A55 was watching them, her eyes narrowed at the orange tank engine. “OI! Mildred! Quit being an old tanker and do stop complaining!” Imogen shouted as she sped past with the express. Mildred glared at the pink engine! “Pink dipstick!” she shouted. ''' '''Mildred was the oldest engine on the London Railway. She was built in 1902 as a tank engine with the wheel type of 0-10-0. Then in 1906, she was rebuilt into a tender engine with the wheel type of a 0-8-0 and in 1915, she was rebuilt back into a 0-10-0 tank engine. She’d always been the grumpiest engine. But now, her parts were wearing out and she was now at her slowest. At the sheds, the engines were all chatting about the days event, when they heard a familiar groaning. “Lovely day? For some of us!” the voice grunted with distaste. The engines groaned. Little 1034 looked confused and he asked “Andrea? Who’s that?”. Andrea sighed. “That! Is Mildred! The oldest engine, who thinks she is the bloody queen of England!”. Mildred hissed steam angrily! “Respect your elders V1! Or I’ll teach you a god damn lesson!” she wheezed! The entire engines began arguing! Until a voice shouted! “Silence!”. Everyone looked at Princess! The Crimson Black Five’s face was redder than a rose! “MILDRED! You of all engines should know that you are no longer welcome here! Leave us in peace! Or is the rust and old age preventing you from hearing me right!” Everyone was shocked, they had never heard Princess shout before. Mildred, being a grumpy sod, left. Mumbling to herself. Everyone looked at Princess, with utter shock. “Princess?”. Princess glared at them all! “Just go to sleep! I am too tired for this! Goodnight!” and the Black Five puffed back into her berth and fell asleep at. ''' '''The next day, Princess woke up to find nothing had changed! Imogen was still boasting! “You watch me little engines! As I rush through with the express! That’ll be a splendid sight for you! Goodbye little tank engines! Look out for me this afternoon!” She puffed as she left the sheds. The two LNER tank engines laughed and went to do some shunting. Andrea and 1034 liked shunting. It was fun playing with trucks/cars. They would come up quietly and give them a push then they would stop, and the silly trucks/cars would bump into each other! “Oh!” they cried “Whatever is happening?”. Andrea and 1034 played. Until there were no trucks/cars. Then they stopped to rest. Presently they heard a whistle. Imogen was very cross. Instead of nice shiny coaches, she was pulling a lot of very dirty trucks/cars. “A goods train! A goods train! A goods train” she grumbled! “The shame of it! The shame of it! Oh, the shame of it!” The two engines laughed and went to find some more trucks. Then there was trouble! “Imogen can’t get up the hill” the porter called to 1034’s driver “will you take 1034 and push her please”. 1034 chuckled to himself. They found Imogen half up and very cross. Her driver and fireman were talking to him severely! “You’re not trying!”. “I can’t do it!” said Imogen! “The noisy trucks/cars hold an engine back so!” 1034’s driver came up. “We’ve come to push!” “No use at all” said Imogen! The driver chuckled. “You wait and see” replied 1034’s driver. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. 1034 puffed forward onto the brakevan. “I’m ready” the little engine whistled. “No good!” grumbled Imogen. They pulled and pushed as they could. ' '“I can’t do it! I can’t do it! I can’t do it!” puffed Imogen. “I will do it! I will do it! I will do it!” puffed 1034. 1034 pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as ever he could! And almost before he realised it! Imogen found herself at the top of the hill! “I’ve done it! I’ve done it! I’ve done it!” She said proudly. She forgot all about the Orange tank engine and didn’t wait to say thank you. 1034 was left out of breath and far behind. He ran onto the next station. And there he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink and the driver said “I’ll get out my paint tomorrow! And give you a beautiful coat of Orange and Red stripes! Then you’ll be the smartest engine in the shed”. 1034 smiled and blushed. But his smile would fade when he saw Mildred puffing past with a goods train! “Oh dear! Have you broken down? Poor engine! Better off to the scrap yard for you!” she laughed as she puffed past. This brought the little engine’s smile right down as he puffed to the sheds. ''' '''Later that night. Andrea noticed the poor engine’s expression as did Princess. “What’s wrong little 1034!” the Black Five asked. 1034 told her and Andrea everything about how Imogen didn’t say thank you for helping her up the hill and the comment Mildred had made. The two grumped. “Don’t worry she will get her karma soon! Don’t you worry, we are here for you! If she does this again, tell either me, Andrea or Mr. Preston, okay?” The Black Five. 1034 smiled warmly “Thank you Princess” Princess winked at him. Then they all heard creaking and groaning of an engine. “Aw! Did I hurt the newbie!? What a shame” the tank engine smirked. “I thought we made it clear that you are no longer welcome here, but you always ignore it! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DERAILED YOU INTO A FIELD!?” Princess shouted. Mildred smirked and puffed away. The engines looked at Princess. She apologised for shouting, as Mildred drove her nuts. ''' '''The engines forgave her apology and fell quietly to sleep The End WER ADVENTURES THE MOVIE Narrator: On the West Eastern Railway. Thera are engines of many designs and rarely accidents. But this year, that’ll be a different story. 1964. A normal day for everyone or so they thought. Some passengers were chatting on the station platform… … then they all heard a familiar whistle. Olivia: Help! I can’t stop! Passenger: RUN! Narrator: The passengers all screamed! A crash could not have been prevented! Then a scream was heard as Olivia crashed into the station! Everyone stopped and looked at the wreckage! : Intro Music: WER ADVENTURES THE MOVIE! *In Miss Agatha Wessex’s office* Agatha: *on the phone* WHAT!? I’m on my way! Narrator: And she ran to her car as fast as she could! And sped off to Wessex Station! When she got to the scene of destruction! She gasped! Agatha: Oh my god! What happened!? Worker: The points failed and Liv’s brakes failed as well! And there’s more distressing news! Agatha: Which is? Worker: One of the passengers, whose leg has been injured, happens to be the one and only Hans Leddington! Agatha: God Damn it! GOD DAMN! Worker: But there’s more! It’s the guard, Otto Van François!? Agatha: Is he alright? Worker: I’m afraid not Mum. He’s dead! Narrator: Paddy, Fowler and Barbara then arrived when they heard the news. Agatha: NO! NOT OTTO!! Paddy: WHAT!? Fowler: Otto’s dead!? Barbara: NO!! Worker: Did he have a family? Agatha: Yes… … A wife and four kids. I shall inform them immediately. *On the News, the next day* Mary Gresley: Good Morning. It is the six o’clock news. And we have breaking news! Railway Advocate Hans Leddington is suing the West Eastern Railway and their controller Miss Agatha Wessex for damage from yesterday’s accident! And a tragedy also happened yesterday in the accident. A guard died in this accident. A court date will be happening next Wednesday, to see if the Wessex Family is capable of handling this railway. I am Mary Gresley, giving the morning news. Narrator: At the WER sheds, Paddy, Ellie, County, Sam, Scotty, Tom and Rosie were chatting about day’s events. Paddy: I’m worried about us, the Fleet, Olivia, Miss Wessex and the Railway. ''' '''Scotty: I am too Patrick. I am too. Narrator: Then 9 whistles and 2 horns were heard! It was the remaining members and former members of the W.E.R Fleet! They looked upset. Tom: What’s going on? Rothery: Miss Wessex asked us all to come here. Ellie: But why? Douglas: We don’t know? She said she’d tell us tomorrow. So we’ll have to stay here. ''' '''Rosie: Has anyone seen her since the crash? I haven’t? Tom: She’s probably avoiding the press and going out in public. Narrator: As the engines got settled. Fowler puffed into Olivia’s berth next to his love. ''' '''Rothery: God. This feels like old times, when we had the West Eastern Railway Yards. Narrator: Everyone tried to laugh, but to no avail… … the next day, outside Wessex Manor. Dowager Mary Castle found her daughter, outside on the hillside, watching over her beloved railway. ''' '''Mary: Accidents like this sometimes happen. It wasn’t your fault dear. Agatha: It may not be in your eyes… … but in the eyes of the public and the world, it is! And that’s the only opinion that matters unfortunately. Besides even if it wasn’t my fault exactly 100 percent! A good and brave man died on my railway, just for doing his job… … I don’t think I can recover from this. I’ve informed Otto’s family, and his wife has said that it wasn’t my fault. She said she wouldn’t dare hold it against me as she saw how kind I was to her husband and that we were regarded as a family. But it’s over! They’re sending out an investigation to see whose fault it really is. I might as well step off if I’m going to get the sack. Mary: Now don’t you say that! Like I said to you when you first became controller, it would be over my dead body if you were to be removed from office. You must fight for this! But especially for the engines! Agatha: *sighs* be realistic Mum! This railway has had many major accidents in the past! And the board ran this morning saying the trial goes in Leddington’s favour, I must then step down as controller of the railway. Mary: What are you going to the fleet? Agatha: *sighs* the truth Mum. That certain unforeseeable times are upon us. Narrator: The next day, at WER Sheds. All the engines were still asleep, when Miss Wessex arrived in her car. With her, was her brother who was the Deputy Controller of the WER, Cameron Wessex. Agatha: Good morning engines. Rothery: Good morning ma’am. Rosie: I’m guessing this visit is a good one? Agatha: That is true Rosie, Now no doubt, you’re all aware about the tragic accident yesterday. Otto was great man and who, like me and my family, saw you all like a family as well. It hurts me that he died on my railway. Alice: But it wasn’t your fault ma’am Agatha: Regardless if it weren’t my fault! I am always the scapegoat. After all I am head and controller of the railway. I love working as the controller of my family’s railway and you are all a family to the Wessex family. But right now, with our safety record so high, you may have to fear the worst. But I will fight for our railway, for our family towards the end! But it will be most definitely hard! A hearing will be held this Sunday needless to say the WER’s fate depends upon it! ''' '''Scotty: THAT FILTHY BASTARD!! Tom: THIS IS… IS… Scotty: DISGRACEFUL! County: DISGUSTING! Tom: DISPECIABLE! Agatha: Scott! That is not helpful! Although I agree you! I hope I haven’t failed you all? Bertie: FAILED! YOU! WHAT BULLCRAP MA’AM! YOU MAY HAVE HAD CRASHES IN YOUR TIME IN OFFICE AS WELL AS YOUR FATHER! BUT THEY WERE OUT OF YOUR HANDS! BUT YOU HAVE NOT FAILED US AT ALL! YOU NEVER WILL FAIL US! YOU HONOR THE WESSEX FAMILY WITH THE PRIDE AND HONOR! YOU ALWAYS HAVE PUT OTHERS BEFORE YOURSELF! AND THAT IS THE TRUE MEANING OF A WESSEX!’ Agatha: I must admit! I never expected those words to come from your mouth Bertie. Bertie: Well you and your father did give me another chance mam! Rosie: HE’S RIGHT! Scotty: WE WOULD RATHER DIE THEN LOSE YOU! Tom: HERE! HERE! Narrator: All the engines blew their whistles and horns for their Controller, which made her nearly cry! SUNDAY THE TRIAL DATE! Judge: The court is now in session! Our case! Leddington vs Wessex and The West Eastern Railway! Accuser: Railway and transport advocate Hans W Leddington. Defendant Lady Agatha Elizabeth Wessex. The defendant may have the floor! Leddington: Thank you sir! Well let’s say this railway has had its bloody fair share of stupid accidents! But lately the amount of accidents is bloody astounding with the latest one resulting to the death of an innocent man and injury to my leg! Judge: Leg injury you say? You seemed to walk in through that front door okay?! Led: Well I got better! But back to the matter! It is absolutely stupid, that this railway; Agatha gets tired and sits on a chair and tries to stay awake; and that is why I am suing this woman for neglect of the safety! Judge: Lady Wessex? Agatha: Yes? Yes I’m awake and listening your honour! Judge: Do you have anything on the matter of these accusations? Agatha: I most definitely do your honour! Firstly! Yes I admit that, yes, our safety record is high! Led: SEE! SHE EVENS ADMITS IT! Judge: SILENCE LEDDINGTON! Agatha: Anyway. We have had a few incidents over the years. I won’t lie about that! But for the past 19 years that I have worked on the WER! We have only had one death during my time in office! Led: This could have been prevented if you had those bloody signals checked! '''Agatha: This is where Mr Leddington is wrong! Think back to some of the accidents we’ve had? Paddy’s accident at Hattington, County’s crash at WER Sheds. Barbara’s and Fowler’s crashes, etc. All of these events were just cases of being at the wrong place at the wrong time! Paddy’s accident was caused by himself for being cocky! County’s crash was caused by the lack of brake fluid! And Barbara’s and Fowler’s crashes were caused by '''some protesters and some of my own workmen! Led: That case of No.’s 8802 and 1072 were not confirmed! Agatha: Oh Really! Then explain how, all the protesters and some of those workmen are in prison!? Hmm!? Judge: Alright! That is quite enough! Lawyers do you have anything to collaborate on? Led’s lawyer: Yes your Honour! I do! It seems like Miss Wessex doesn’t know how to run the railway, like her father, the Late Great Sir John Wessex III. As I always Women shouldn’t be running railways! Agatha: Excuse me Sir! Be mindful on what you say?! Led’s lawyer: Anyway, Miss Wessex should have had the signals checked and should have had No. 35030’s brakes as well. Agatha: I did! The signals were checked on Wednesday as they always are! And Olivia’s brakes – Led’s lawyer: You mean No.35030?! Engines don’t have names?! Agatha: Excuse me! My engines will be referred by name instead of numbers! And Olivia’s brakes were checked! Leddington: WELL OBVISOULY NOT ENOUGH!! Judge: SILENCE!! Miss Wessex’s lawyer, you may continue. Agatha’s lawyer: Thank you your honour! Now like Miss Wessex said, I also checked the records for the signals and I also checked the West East Works’ records and Olivia’s brakes had been checked last week for a brake check! So why would Lady Wessex have Olivia crash! As she is one of the main eight engines. It doesn’t give her any liability. Led’s lawyer: I’m afraid it does not! Like I said, it proves that both the signals and engines brakes weren’t checked properly. Either that or the driver or engine or workmen weren’t focused! Agatha’s lawyer: You already have the statements of both the driver and fireman. The driver, fireman, engine, some workmen even a passenger all said that the signal was in fact green! That’s five witnesses! And Westie and Lizzy reported that Olivia’s breaks were working fine! Judge: Indeed! Lady Wessex? Do you anything to say to these accusations? Agatha: Well? I don’t know, what the hells happened to that signal. After we just checked it! And I have faith in my workers, all of them! Whatever caused this to happen, must have been something, we could not have foreseen! Had I known about this earlier! It would have been dealt with by me and my staff! You people think just because I am a woman that I don’t know how to run a railway and act like it’s a joke! You think I don’t give a damn about passenger safety! UTTER RUBBISH! I have always taken these railway operations seriously since day 1! The meaning of my railway is and always will be the safety of the passengers, staff and engines! Wait until you hear the actual report before you start making stupid theories about my railway! Judge: Yes, well thank you for that assessment Lady Wessex, and the findings of the investigation will continue after the break. -Outside- Agatha: do you think it’s in our luck Watson? Watson: It might be Ma’am. But the investigation has been top secret! Scene fades to black LADY WESSEX WOULD BE FOUND NOT GUILTY, BUT SHE WOULD HAVE HERSELF SUSPENSED! LEDDINGTON WOULD HAVE SNATCHED THE JOB AWAY FROM HER, HAD SHE NOT THOUGHT OF A PLAN. SHE ENLISTED HER BROTHER/DEPUTY CONTROLLER CAMERON WESSEX TO BE THE ACTING CONTROLLER. Cameron: LISTEN UP ENGINES! With my darling sister out of work, I’m in charge! Narrator: The engines whistled and cheered. Tom: Thank goodness, Leddington isn’t in charge